


fanarts time again

by AuroraNuv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Schoolgirls, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNuv/pseuds/AuroraNuv





	fanarts time again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strokeof_genie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strokeof_genie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my light on your screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250160) by [strokeof_genie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strokeof_genie/pseuds/strokeof_genie). 



Fanart for Strokeof_genie  
So I read this -> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/250160>  
... and as a result was plagued by bunnies until I did...this.  
Hope you like! Read the story!!!

Warnings: Cross dressing, Sterek, Slash, School girl fantasy etc.

 


End file.
